


Unacceptable, Try Again

by Gorlassar



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorlassar/pseuds/Gorlassar
Summary: Fictober prompt 5 [comic art]Yet ANOTHER ending rewrite.Rooftop ended SLIGHTLY different.Bad guy's been shot, caught, and Vincent gets to return to his old life. But is that what he wants now?
Relationships: Leo Caruso & Vincent Moretti, Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now miles away, holed up in a seedy motel, Vincent discovers he has problems saying one word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be a second chapter...brain apparently said otherwise. Pretty much self indulgent pointless fluff.
> 
> Apologies for my handwriting. Didn't feel like type setting.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the A-team and all the stunts they have to pull to break Murdock out of the VA prompted this nonsense. I could rewrite this ending a thousand times and still come up with a different way things could've gone. Forever salty about the final chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And shout out again to LambentWarg for another proof read!


End file.
